1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cubic boron nitride (hereinafter referred as CBN) grinding wheel formed by including the CBN grinding particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior CBN grinding wheel such as Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Tokkai 2010-131699 is disclosed a CBN grinding wheel having one kind of CBN grinding particles. In the other prior CBN grinding wheel such as Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Tokkaihei 9-267266 is disclosed a CBN grinding wheel having both of a single crystal CBN grinding particle and a multi crystal CBN grinding particle. The single crystal CBN grinding particle has good sharpness of cutting by generating cutting portion autogeneously and the multi crystal CBN grinding particle has good finishing by superior strength of the grinding particle itself as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Tokkaihei 9-267266.
In general, it is needed for a grinding wheel to reduce grinding force and wear in a rough grinding. Reducing the grinding force results to restrain a calorific value and to improve machining efficiency. Reducing wear improves the grinding wheel life.